Vampires
Vampires are non-living people who feed on blood to survive. These creatures have many powers and abilities which help them to adapt and survive. Creation To become a vampire, a human must be bitten by a vampire; however, Vampires can choose weather to turn or kill you, so even if bitten--depending on the vampire attacker--there is a 50-50 chance of survival. New vampires may have trouble containing their hunger and will not be able to stop due to there hunger, which means the victim ends up dead. Older vampires can control the hunger and easily choose who they kill, join, night walk, and/or feed on blood. History The Vampire Species is over 4000 years old the oldest Vampire on record is Aaron Hawke he is 5000 years old and was supposed to be the new king of the blood circle. every single vampire who walks the earth can trace there bloodline back to him, it is said seeing him is a great honor and not many vampires in over 5000 years has seen him. some Vampires look up to him and see him as a leader where as some other vampires see him as a traitor for leaving the circle. never the less he is feared by all. through there 5000 year reign over the world no other species has ever caused so much destruction and change to the world. Powers Vampire Enhanced Strength: Vampires Have increased Strength easily stronger then any Human, depending on the age of the vampire they may be stronger then other supernatural species. Vampires as a species posses amazing strength from the second they are turned. Aaron being the first Vampire has incredible strength easily besting near anything in the universe. Abilities Vampire Enhanced Speed: Vampires have increased Speed and can easily outrun any Human they can keep up with most supernatural species depending on the age difference and sometimes even exceed the speed of other supernatural enteritis. Aaron being the first Vampire can run incredibly quick over short distances he is so fast it looks as if he disappears and reappears even tho he does not, over long distances he can be seen as nothing but a blur. Super Agility: Vampires possess superhuman agility Super Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. Aaron being the first vampire has one of the best senses in all the world he is able to hear conversations from further away then any vampire after him, he is able to smell blood a mile off and can see further and clearer then any other vampire and most supernatural species. Vampire Bite: Vampires can kill Werewolves with a single Bite Mind Control: Vampires can mess with the heads of Humans and Some Supernatural Creatures they can make people do or say whatever they please they can wipe memories clean or make new ones up. Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. Healing: Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken. Aaron being the first vampire can heal from any non fatal physical wound within moments he still feels pain but can bare more pain then any vampire after him. Super Durability: Vampires can handle a lot of trauma like gun shots knife attacks etc. and still keep going and keep fighting for awhile. however wooden bullets hurt them a lot. True Form: a vampire can show its true form when showing there true form there Cat Like eyes go bright blue, they turn a lot more pale and there fangs extend more. Flight: an Ability only possessed by one Vampire (Aaron) Telekinesis: Older Vampires who have fed on a lot of blood have the ability to use the power of the mind to control objects and people with there mind. Illusions: Older Vampires can make illusions to fool the weak humans or lower forms of supernatural creatures. Weakness Decapitation: the act of removing a vampires head will result in instant death Fire and Sunlight: if a vampire is set on fire or caught out in the sun if that vampire is not quickly saved they will die. however if a vampire steps out into the sun the death is almost instant. Wood: Wooden bullets and Stakes can kill Vampires if struck with them through the heart even if this is not the case Wood will still hurt them if it enters the body. Heart Extraction: the act of removing a vampires heart will resort in instant death Invite: Vampires must be invited in to a home before they can enter if not invite is given they cannot set foot in a house. Magic: Vampires can be hurt and even killed by Magic Desiccation: Vampires who go to long without blood will mummify and be unable to move Trivia: Vampires are 5000 years old as a species The oldest Vampire in the world is Aaron Vampires need Blood to survive Vampires cannot use mind control on Werewolves or Hybrids Category:Races Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires